Una gran amistad
by Papptatt
Summary: Primero, esta serie es de Mondo Media. Aqui todos los personajes son humanos. Aqui todos los personajes tienen entre 17/18 años, con algunas excepciones. Lumpy por ejemplo.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Cap 1: Un nuevo amanecer/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Despertador sonando/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Flaky: Si ya voy, ya me levanto- dijo con algo de sueño y los ojos cerrados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Narra Flaky/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Me llamo Flaky, soy una estudiante de la escuela School Tree Friends, soy una pelirroja de 17 años, de estatura media, 47 kilos, un poco asustadiza jeje, tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, pero de ellos destacan el profesor Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles y Sniffles. Pero hay uno que es mi mejor amigo, se llama Flippy, tiene 19 años, estuvo en la guerra, donde sufrió un trauma que gracias a sus amigos pudo superar, es peliverde, de estatura media, 55 kilos y musculoso, y es una persona amable y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Siempre recibo invitaciones para salir conmigo, les rechazo debido a que me gusta estar soltera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Narración Normal:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-Flaky- dijo Giggles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" Flaky se voltea y responde -sí-, con un tono amable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Giggles dijo: -Cuddles, Sniffles y yo nos vamos, ¿nos acompañas?, mirando con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Flaky le respondió -esto, tengo que hacer algo- dijo sonrojada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Cuddles en ese momento aparece y le dice -¿No que esta enamorada de alguien y lo vas a espiar? Cuddles tenia un tono acusador de broma y una mirada fija./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Flaky se sonrojo aun mas y dijo -¡No te equivocas!, mirando a los ojos a Cuddles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Cuddles le dijo -¿Y por que estas como un tomate?. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Flaky volteo su cara al suelo y dijo - de acuerdo vamos-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Narra Flaky: /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"llegue a mi casa triste y molesta con Cuddles, me estuvo molestando por todo el camino, me quite la ropa y me puse a bañar, el agua caía en mi pelo largo, pensé en lo que me dijo Cuddles, -Claro que no- me dije a mi misma, salí de la ducha y me cambie, me dispuse ir a la cocina, tenía hambre, me prepare un sándwich de jamón y queso, después de comer me puse a mi mirar la televisión, no, no tenía tarea, las tareas las hacemos en clases, en fin, me estaba durmiendo cuando alguien toco la puerta./span/p 


End file.
